Gokudera One shot!
by IcedLady
Summary: Gokudera one shot! read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Mama, more like Reborn, had invited us to spend New Year's Day at her place. I walked to the house slowly while looking at younger children playing in the snow. Some made snowmen and others threw snowballs at their friends. A small smile graced my lips and accidentally they threw a snowball at me. I was surprised at the coldness on the back of my neck before I looked at the culprits.

"I'm sorry Miss! I can't aim well and the snowball went towards you", apologized a brunette with big green eyes. Her friends apologized along with her and they stopped when I threw a snowball at the tallest boy. He looked surprised as he wiped the snow from his face. "Can I play with you for some time?" I asked. They smiled and nodded. "My name is Sayuki", I added.

We made two teams and we had to make the other team surrender in defeat. It ended in a draw because we accepted defeat at the same time. Next we made snowmen and while rolling the snow into a big ball I slipped and fell face forward in the destroyed ball. Then we made snow angels and stuffed snow in everyone's jackets.

"Thank you for playing with us. It was really fun", said a short boy with raven hair sticking in all directions. "Thank _you all_ for letting me play with you", I added. We said goodbye and I headed to the Sawada household. I shivered on the doorstep and knocked at the door. Mama opened it and she pulled me inside quickly when she saw me.

I was taken in the warm living room and everyone was sitting near the fire in the chimney place. Even Dino was present. "What happened to you?" asked Haru with a look of concern. "Did you fall in the snow?" questioned Yamamoto. "I played in the snow with some kids and I look like this at the end of a snow fight", I replied and shivered slightly. My platinum hair was covered with snow and my clothes were wet and cold.

"You'd better not contaminate anyone with your cold", said Gokudera grumpily as I sneezed. "Don't worry Gokudera-kun, you're always first on my list", I told him and blew my nose in the tissue paper that Mama had brought. He growled lowly and as usual Tsuna calmed him down. "Now, now, no need to start fighting", said Yamamoto goofily.

"Sayuki-chan, you can take a warm shower if you want. You still have a few clothes that you left here when you stayed over last time", suggested Mama. I nodded and she led me to the bathroom and handed me my clothes. There was a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Good enough to keep me warm a bit.

I took a quick and warm shower and in thirty minutes I went downstairs. "You haven't even dried your hair properly", scolded Haru and she made me sit still on the couch while Kyoko dried my hair with Mama's hair dryer.

We ate a light lunch and headed outside for a walk. Thankfully Reborn didn't have any game in mind and he let us off the hook on that cold day. We talked, laughed and occasionally a snowball was thrown randomly but the target was the same person, Gokudera. "I never knew you were a snow magnet, dynamite guy", I told him before sneezing.

"Shut your mouth before I stuff snow in there, weather woman", he retorted. "Weather woman?" asked Dino confusingly. "In a fight my mood affects the weather. I'm an advantage to the Guardians", I explained to him. "For example if I'm angry then the weather becomes really bad. Then it affects Hibari because of the clouds, Lambo for lightning, Yamamoto for rain, Chrome and Mukuro for the mist and Gokudera for the storm. Ryohei though is affected all the times as whether I'm angry or not it is all for a good cause, for a new light, and therefore the sun", I elaborated.

"What about Tsuna and what do you mean by 'affect'?" he questioned. "I only need to be present on the battlefield for the Tenth; it has no connection to my mood. By 'affect' I mean that they sort of power-up with some specific weather", I answered. He nodded and I shivered again. "Here", he said as he took his jacket of and placed it on my freezing body. I accepted it gladly.

The jacket was warm and it had a nice smell to it. I sighed lightly and Gokudera who was walking on my right gave me a blank stare. I returned the look and he talked to Tsuna.

"Now, let's start a game", said the tutor with a twinkle in his eyes. I was wrong to think that he would spare us for even a day. He led us to the mountain where we were once lost and saved by Tsuna. "You just need to climb up the slope here and once you've reached the top you run to the left and slide down the slope", he explained. "Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Bianchi will wait for the rest of you near the other slope", he added.

I gave Dino's jacket back and we warmed up before Reborn gave the signal and we climbed the steep slope. Yamamoto and I got up pretty quickly as we had avoided the wet spots. "Come on slowpokes!" I yelled to the others. Lambo and Gokudera were half way up but the two Mafia Bosses were still down. Tsuna repeatedly slipped and fell and sometimes he would accidentally pull Dino with him.

"You're hopeless", I told them. "At whom was that aimed?" asked a fuming Gokudera. "At all of you but more specifically it was for you", I laughed. He growled and that motivated him to come up really quickly. Lambo had taken hold of the jeans of the silver haired boy and he was pulled up with the boy. "You should really stop making me angry with your annoying talks", he grumbled. "Let go of me you stupid cow", he shouted at poor Lambo as he was thrown down.

"My annoying talks motivated you to come up quicker", I contradicted. "Gotta…stay…calm", whimpered Lambo before breaking into a loud cry and he ran to the left. Gokudera ignored me and yelled to Tsuna, "Juudaime! You can easily come up if you start on the right on then slowly to the middle". Tsuna looked up at the three of us and he did what his self-proclaimed right-hand man told him to. Dino followed him to make sure he didn't fall down.

Gokudera pulled the boss up and Yamamoto and I pulled Dino. "I'm tired", complained Tsuna. "Get up and let's get going. Lambo already left", I said while standing and going to the left. The others followed me and I looked around for any sign that Reborn may have put somewhere when Lambo's cries were heard.

Worried about the five years old, I ran in direction of the sound and found Lambo. He was hanging upside down on a spider's web. Poor kid. "L-Lambo", called Tsuna. "I'll take him down and in the mean time distract the spider away", ordered Yamamoto and he tried to take Lambo down.

"Spider?" asked Dino confused. "Behind you!" yelled Tsuna with wide eyes. Dino took his whip out to attack the big black spider but he ended in striking Tsuna and Gokudera in the face. "Move", said Gokudera. He took a bunch of dynamites out of nowhere and threw them at the spider. The latter blew up into smokes and Tsuna thanked Gokudera. Yamamoto came back with Lambo in his hands. "Lambo-san will show you the way to our destination", shouted the cow-print kid confidently.

"Shut up stupid cow", chorused Gokudera and me. We blinked at each other surprised that we spoke together. "Your attitude must be rubbing on me", I suggested. He glared at me but kept quiet as Tsuna and Dino walked on. Yamamoto and Lambo walked behind them and octopus head and I were at the back of them.

We kept annoying each other until Tsuna and Dino screamed bloody murder. "They found the slope and it's sloppier than the first one", noticed Yamamoto. Unfortunately we were not listening as we were busy annoying each other and we bumped into him. The result? We fell forward and joined the two bosses on their descent. Then it all became complicated. Our limbs mingled together and we fell in heap.

Tsuna was below with Dino on top and on top of the elder Mafioso was Yamamoto then me, Gokudera and finally Lambo who was sitting on the Hurricane Bomb's back. "C-Can't breathe", said Tsuna in a hoarse voice. Dino made a painful face and Yamamoto being Yamamoto was laughing thinking that it was a wonderful game. I tried to move my left arm below Gokudera's chest and then the worst happened. My arm gave a sickening bone-breaking crack and pain shot through my arm. I bit my lips so as not to scream.

Gokudera groaned in…my ear? When we fell he came on top of me with his head on my shoulder. I ignored the blush and the pain and pushed the boy off of me with my good hand. Then I rolled to the side and fell next to Tsuna, Yamamoto stood up with a few scratches as well as Dino. Tsuna stayed down to take deep breathes from the lack of oxygen when we were on top of each other.

I sat up gingerly clutching my bad arm when Haru, Kyoko, I-pin and Bianchi arrived. "Oh my god!" cried out Haru dramatically. She ran to us with the others on her heels. "Do any of you have serious injuries?" asked a concerned Bianchi. Gokudera didn't faint at her sight since she was wearing goggles. "Twisted wrist", answered Gokudera. "Broken arm", I added.

Gokudera's eyes flickered over to me and did they hold concern or was I dreaming? Anyway, he knelt next to his beloved boss and helped him to stand up. "Good work and as reward you will all spend a day at the hospital", said Reborn suddenly appearing from behind Kyoko's legs. We groaned because of the pain and the stupid reward.

**Hospital**

My arm was in a cast and the girls had doodled on it. Tsuna was mummified with bandages and Gokudera had his wrist bandaged. One day later Gokudera left the hospital but Tsuna and I had to stay for a few more days.

**~Few weeks later in Tsuna's room~**

We were all healed and Mama had invited the whole gang over for no specific reason. It was like the usual. Tsuna talked to everyone, Yamamoto goofed, Lambo and I-pin fought, Haru and Kyoko and Bianchi** (with goggles)** chatted, and Reborn added a few comments here and there. I annoyed Gokudera who constantly told me to shut up which I completely ignored. He was getting angrier and angrier and finally he snapped.

"Will you stop being annoying and for once shut your mouth?" he yelled. Everyone stayed quiet at his outburst and I stood up looking at his twisted in anger face. Since he was much taller than me I had to look up. "Aho-Dera is angry at the irritating woman?" I asked quoting Lambo. I smiled playfully and added, "I told you that you will always be first on my list, so no need to be angry".

He suddenly slammed my body on the wall and I gasped at the impact. He pinned my hands over my head with his left hand and placed his other hand on the side of my head. "You just won't understand, will you? If words won't work on you then actions should", he said darkly and his lips crashed onto mine. I heard several gasps and even chuckles from the spectators.

My eyes closed as I returned the kiss. Gokudera, no, Hayato was surprised when I responded to the kiss and he smirked against my lips. His right hand travelled its way down to my hips where it rested during the whole kissing scene.

"Iieeh! Stop making out in my room", yelled Tsuna and we had to break apart. "I-I'm sorry Juudaime", apologized Hayato. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?" he asked seductively in my ear. Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko, Lambo, I-pin and even Bianchi were blushing. Yamamoto was laughing as always and Reborn just smiled.

I nodded excitedly and said, "I never knew you wanted 'this'. You're not the type of guy to do it". He only smirked and we went over to my house since I lived alone. We had some private moments and at school and to the public I became his official girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

homepage18 gave me the idea to make more stories on Gokudera and Sayuki. So I will be making some random stories with couple fights, slight humor, hurt/comfort and so on. Stay tune for the next chapter! Thank you.

**IcedLady.**


	3. We fought, you cried, we said sorry

**First Fight**

Even though everyone knew that Hayato and I were dating, girls still went after my boyfriend and a few boys proposed me. Thank God those male wimps didn't propose to me in front of Hayato or he would have either bombed them for proposing me or he would have bombed me for talking to them. I hated that protectiveness he had over me but I loved the way he would protect me.

That Monday was not the best of my life. First I was late to school and got bitten to death by Hibari. I also got detention from the teacher for being late. As if Hibari chasing you around was not bad enough. If morning itself was so bad then what would you expect from the rest of the day? Being treated like a princess? Hell no, everything would be crap.

For lunch we went on the roof and I was surprised that Hayato ignored me to give all his attention to Tsuna. I didn't mind but I felt a slight pang in my heart. Yamamoto noticed my emotion written on my face and he gave me a comforting smile. I guess that was the best thing that had happened so far. Well, I ate my lunch, walked to the edge of the roof and leaned my elbows on the rail. The bell rang for afternoon classes and I waited for the boys to go back before going to class. No need to say that Hibari found me 'loitering' out of the class and for the second time of the day I was bitten to death. Thanks to him I had received a bad bruise on my collarbone when he fought me with his tonfa.

I paid no attention to whatever was being taught in class and I ignored everyone. "Hoshikage-san, can you please continue with the reading?" asked the teacher sternly. He noticed that I wasn't following the lessons. I stood up in a lazy manner and looked at him straight in the eye and replied, "No".

"Why can't you continue?"

"I'm not following the class"

"Do you wish to have another detention?"

"No and for your kind information Sir, your lesson is really boring"

The class held a scary silence but I didn't care at all. Tsuna was looking at me as if I was a horrible ghost, Yamamoto shook his head at me and gave a secret smile, Hayato was mad like he wanted to strangle me on the spot, a few students gave me the way-to-go look and the rest gave the are-you-seriously-freaking-mad look. The teacher reddened slightly and fumed.

"Hoshikage Sayuki-""I know that's my name", I interrupted. Many students snickered at my words.

"You will have detention for the whole week and Hibari-san will see to it that you are well punished for your misbehavior"

"Detention for me?" I asked darkly and a dark aura surrounded me. The teacher paled. "I-I'm letting y-you off this t-time H-Ho-Hoshikage-san", he stuttered. I returned to my normal self, nodded and sat. At the end of the class I walked up to the teacher and bowed. "I sincerely apologize for my behavior in class and I will not be a bother again", I said. "At least you've got manners, Hoshikage", he replied in his pride. "Unlike you Sir, my parents taught me how to behave and the etiquettes needed", I retorted and left the class briskly.

"ARE YOU MAD?" yelled Hayato on our way to Tsuna's place. Tsuna's mother had again invited all of us for dinner. Not that I complained. I met Hayato on the way and now he was yelling at me. "I'm not deaf you know and no", I replied while looking straight in front of me. That was when the worst happened. A boy in our class came and asked me to go out with him. Right in front of a seriously mad silver haired boy. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM SAYUKI, YOU FREAK!" yelled Hayato on top of his lungs. The boy slid a paper in my hand before walking away.

"WHAT DID HE WRITE IN THAT PAPER?" he yelled again. "Can you at least stop yelling? You'll turn me deaf", I told him and he snatched the paper from my hand. His emerald eyes scanned over the paper and his face twisted in pure anger. I took the paper from him and read it out loud, "I'm interested in you. Leave Gokudera and be my girlfriend. You'll be happier with me than with the white haired kid. My num: ******* **(insert some random number here)**".

I was stunned and scared. Stunned because someone asked me out in front of the devil's child** (Hayato)** and scared because hell would break loose on me. I was not ready to face Hayato's wrath. That was why I hated his protectiveness. I ignored him and walked towards Tsuna's house but he stopped me right in front of the house.

"WHY DID THAT STUPID GUY DO THAT?" he asked. He was really irritated at me but that attitude of his made my mood bad. "How the hell would I know that? Besides can you stop yelling because you are attracting the neighbors' attentions", I hissed. Indeed, people had opened the windows of their houses to listen to us. "I told you that I hate it when boys ask you out when I already took you" he said angrily. His face clearly said that he wanted to yell much more.

"Have I said anything when girls surround you with lovey-dovey eyes or they confess their love for you?" I retorted with equal anger. Mama and the others came out to see what the commotion was but they stayed quiet when they saw us. I turned my icy blue orbs towards Tsuna who apparently was coming to calm us down and I glared hard at him. He cowered back and Haru and Kyoko cringed at the look.

"Why are you dragging those stupid women in this?" asked Hayato infuriately. "NOW DEFEND THEM AND YELL AT ME! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO QUESTION ABOUT BOYS' CONFESSIONS TO ME BUT I CAN'T ASK ABOUT YOURS?" I yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN? YOU TELL ME NOT TO YELL AND YOU YELL YOURSELF?"

"YOUR IRRITATING ATTITUDE IS MAKING ME MAD AND I CAN'T HELP IT, AHO-DERA!"

His angry gaze dropped on my bruised collarbone and he frowned harder than ever.

"What's that bruise you have?" he asked with a tone of threat. "How did you get hurt? He added. "I FOUGHT HIBARI YOU IDIOT! By the way since when did you turn into an idiot?" I yelled.

"I BECAME AN IDIOT THE DAY I RIDICULOUSLY FELL FOR YOU! SOMETIMES I ASK WHY AND HOW I LOVED SOMEONE LIKE YOU WHEN WE REALLY DON'T DESERVE EACH OTHER"

A tear fell silently and others followed. I bit my lip to prevent a sob from escaping and quickly wiped the tears away. Everyone was silent, even Lambo and I-pin who seemed scared from all the yelling. I lowered my gaze to the ground and made sure that my voice wouldn't break but it did when I spoke up.

"You're right, Ha-…Gokudera. We don't deserve each other. You deserve much more as Tsuna's right-hand man. A Mafioso like me, who was raised with the help of the Vongola and the Chiavarone Families, doesn't have the right to love someone with such a high status as you", I replied quietly.

I bowed in front of him and added, "I am deeply sorry for wasting your time like that and I hope that you will forgive the way I talked to you". With that as ending, I left and ran back to my house. I locked every doors and windows downstairs and went in my bedroom where I cried myself to sleep.

**Back to Gokudera and the others**

They watched as Sayuki ran and she disappeared round the corner. Gokudera sighed and apologized for all the noise and Nana-san invited him inside. "I'll prepare some snacks for you all", said Nana-san as she went in the kitchen and the rest made their way in Tsuna's room.

The silence was awkward and finally Tsuna spoke up. "You shouldn't have yelled at Sayuki like that, Gokudera-kun", he said. "Yeah, Tsuna's right", added Haru. Reborn jumped on the table and stared at the Hurricane Bomb. "I was Sayuki's tutor when she was younger and if I know her well enough she will leave Japan to join the Varia back in Italy. Perhaps she is going to leave in a week's time minimum. You have one week to apologize so that you won't lose the love of your life", he said sternly.

**Tuesday**

Sayuki was absent from school. Gokudera acted as if nothing had happened, even if he was hurting on the inside. He didn't want to admit that he regretted yelling at Sayuki because of his pride. Why does pride always have to come in people's way?

Gokudera's fans took advantage of Hoshikage's absence to ask the silver haired boy out. Of course he refused and snapped at them but dumb as they were, the girls found him cool. He turned away to talk to his boss but somewhere inside he was feeling empty.

**Wednesday (Sayuki P.O.V)**

I attended school after a day of self comfort. I chatted normally with everyone but it would always be awkward between Gokudera and me. I tried to start a conversation but eventually it would die down barely a few minutes later. Nothing felt right. I wanted to cry sometimes but I kept the pain inside.

**Thursday**

Nothing changed and rumors about our break-up were spread in the whole school. Girls found their chances with Gokudera and boys found theirs with me. Still, I would refuse them and I had to yell at them to stop the proposals from coming in. Again, nothing felt right.

**Friday**

I mostly kept to myself on that day. Nothing great happened except Hibari biting me to death when he found me on the rooftop during classes. I didn't leave and watched as he lied down for a nap. "Can I stay?" I asked quietly. "Dare to make a noise and you are dead", he replied and closed his eyes. I sat next to him and played with Hibird. When he woke up I was still there and he took his tonfa out when a few tears ran down my face.

I wiped them away but they still came rolling down to my chin. Hibari stopped, surprised about the automatically flowing tears. "Heck why am I crying?" I asked to myself. I prevented sobs from escaping and looked at the sky. It was too embarrassing to cry in front of the prefect. He left me alone shortly afterwards but I still refused to cry. Sunset came and I got down from the roof and went home.

**Saturday**

I stayed home and did some cleaning by myself. It was getting boring when I was alone and so I went shopping for a bit.

**Gokudera P.O.V**

How would I apologize to her? I don't know. What would I tell her? I don't know. Bianchi sat next to me on the couch and she patted my back lightly. "Love is something important in life. Once you lose it you lose the courage to do anything, but when you have it you can even do the impossible. For at least today Hayato, listen to me and go to Sayuki. I'm sure she misses you a lot", she comforted. That was the first thing that I accepted from my sister.

I looked at her face and immediately regretted it. My stomach churned and I fell on the cold tiles._ 'I will apologize to Sayuki on Monday'._

**Back to normal P.O.V**

I lied on the bed and thought about our relationship. Everything was perfect and a guy ruined it. _'I will apologize to Hayato on Monday'_.

**Sunday**

Unexpectedly, Haru, Kyoko and Bianchi came to visit. I resisted the urge to ask Bianchi how Hayato was doing. The rest of the day was spent together with them and it was quite fun.

**Monday during lunch**

Since morning I tried to talk to Hayato but I was always called away. I had also decided that if he rejects me then I will go back to Italy and become one of the Varia. Finally I gathered all my courage and asked Tsuna to tell Hayato that I need to talk to him in front of the school building. My heartbeat increased by the second as I waited and my heart skipped a beat when he appeared out of the door.

He stood in front of me with some distance between us. We looked around for a while and at last we chorused, "I'm sorry for whatever I said. Please come back". I blinked stupidly at him and then smiled. "Your attitude is starting to rub on me, woman", he commented. "Just the way I learnt colorful words from your daily speech, Aho-Dera", I answered.

A few girls and boys walked and stopped a bit away from us. "Those two broke up, right?" asked one girl. "Yeah, I guess they are fighting", replied another girl. I looked at Hayato and a sly smile graced our lips.

We came forward and they audience thought that we were about to start fighting much more but they turned speechless when Hayato snaked his arms around my waist and he pulled me into a kiss. "What the…" they chorused but stopped and walked away. We broke apart but he kept his arms around me.

"Congratulation on your successful coming-back-together", said Yamamoto goofily. "Yeah, it's nice to see you two with each other", added Tsuna. Hayato thanked Tsuna and curtly nodded to the baseball-maniac.

"Public Display of Affection is prohibited on school grounds", contradicted Hibari as he appeared from nowhere just like his tonfa did. "Hibari, let it go", I told him. He chased us around school and Hayato protected me from his blows.

Thank God we never fought this bitterly again or else a long lecture would be coming from Reborn.


End file.
